Pre-recorded storage media such as CDs and video cassettes are usually put up for sale in a plastic case or the like, which carries information about the disc or tape as well as carrying sales promotional material or artwork to attract a purchaser. To prevent theft of the media from a shop various lockable display containers have been proposed which house the disc or tape in its case and prevent a thief gaining access to the disc or tape without breaking the container or removing the container from the shop. The container can be fitted with alarm means so that it cannot be removed from the shop without actuating an alarm. One type of known container employs a spring loaded pin or the like which locates in a recess in a wall of the case, for example as disclosed in EP 0 312 172. Such containers can only be used with cases of a specific size, which have a recess which registers with the pin. Other types of container employ a spring loaded pin to retain a stop member over part of an access opening in the container, displacement of the pin by a magnet permitting the stop member to move out of the way of the access opening by translation or by translation and pivoting, for example as disclosed in EP 0 541 733 and EP 0 666 954.
Most lockable display containers have an access opening which is at least partly open at all times, to permit insertion and removal of the disc or tape in its case. A problem with such containers is that the disc or tape is only protected from damage at the opening by its case, which therefore needs to be tough. For cost reasons, however, it is desirable to make cases from more frangible materials such as cardboard or vacuum-formed plastics materials. Many DVDS, for example, are sold in soft, vacuum-formed plastics cases.
It has been proposed, in WO95/14841, to provide an anti-theft box comprising a cassette with an elongate opening at one face. The cassette has a lid which can be locked to cover the open end of the cassette. To lock the lid on the cassette, a lock mechanism is provided which comprises a lock slide which has lock bolts for engaging in holes in the lid and in a long side wall of the cassette. The lock slide is moved transversely to the long axis of the opening to lock and unlock the lid. The lock slide is moved by an operating slide which slides transversely to the movement of the lock slide, or by an operating pin which is passed from the lower side of the lock slide through a transverse slot in the lock slide and attached to the lock slide.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved lockable container for DVDs and other valuable items.